A device to device proximity service (Device to Device Proximity Service, D2D ProSe for short) between user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) has become a hot topic of a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system.
The D2D ProSe relates to a data signal and an indication signal. The indication signal is used to indicate a frequency resource occupied by the data signal, and the data signal is used to carry data. However, in an existing LTE communications system, the indication signal can indicate only the frequency resource occupied by the data signal. Therefore, a receive end needs to perform blind detection on all possible time resources, to obtain the data signal.
Currently, the indication signal cannot accurately indicate a time resource occupied by the data signal, and therefore, the receive end needs to consume more time and electric energy, to obtain the data signal.